Sen Nenbi
Sen Nenbi '(センネン,''Sen'nenbi) It's a mage of the guild Phoenix Blaze. Appearance Sen has a white skin, and olive eyes, and shiny red hair, wears black pants, and black shoes also, he wears a white coat, he wears a collar brown-orange neck, and has a claw mark on her cheek (Thanks to the struggle of the times in which he was a thief). Personality Since ever, Sen was yob and loved fights, besides being very outgoing, and for this reason, was always unwelcome in the neighborhood, he never saw a problem with that, but one day the neighbors drove them out of the place, after that, he became a thief and became more solitary and serious, and that sdois, when combined, gave it the reputation as "dangerous", making people afraid of him, but after that it dropped the Ebony Phoenix and his brother join the guild grandfather, he became more outgoing and less serious, however, became more relaxed, but still has not lost the fame of dangerous. History Sen was born in Half Moon, a town in central Minstrel, where custom the mages is born with the Ice Magic, however, Sen was born with Rainbow Fire, so he was seen as a threat by all, he morav aem an orphanage because he had lost his parents, but one day, the city joined and drove out there, and he joined a gang brother, Ebony Phoenix, and became one of the most famous of all thieves Minstrel, along with his brother but one day, they came to Aria, the capital of Minstrel, where, during a robbery millionaire, they were caught, and Sen was left behind, being arrested and imprisoned, however, some time before the trial, his grandfather, Anka, appeared and was responsible for the acts of his grandson, and took him to the guild, Phoenix Blaze in Kaiburn, and would be if it behaved as before, initially Sen declined, however, with time, he learned to like the place, until he finally joined the guild. Synopsis Relationships Anka His grandfather, Sen has great affection for him and think he should retire, because the guild is very problematic and it is already at an advanced age. Magic and Abilities Rainbow Fire It is a style of magic fire, fire produces if u rms of all colors, in the case of Sen are 7 different types of fire: Red Fire, Blue Fire, Green Fire, Yellow Fire, Violet Fire, Orange Fire and Indigo Fire, these being the colors of the rainbow, each has a specific use. *'''Red Fire:The normal fire, and most used, it is the only of the Seven Rainbow Flames whith any special property. *'Blue Fire': The submarine fire, he is cold (not as much as the Indigo Fire), and its special property is that it can be used under water, however, it is more like a specific order: When Sen use some fire beneath the water, the one that goes out is blue. *'Violet Fire': The fire-resistant, it is red with fire, and the difference is that your property especially permtie resist water and wind. *'Green Fire': The destructive fire, it is identical to red fire, however, a special property which causes it to spread and destroy things faster than the fire itself does not burn, such as water. *'Indigo Fire': The fire freezing, it is very cold and does the opposite that fire usually does: He freezes instead of burning, this being a special property. *'Yellow Fire': The fire exhausting, it does not burn anything, it is because its special property that it exudes the smell, because when someone feels that smell, he gets tired, coming to pass. *'Orange Fire': The fire guard, he serves as a wall, and when it is released, it rises and takes the form of a, and protects both physical attacks, as magical attacks, however, it depends on the double oxygen to keep its combustion.